Skrall
'"I love you... I've been dying to come here for you!" '- Skrall meeting Jorlyne Skrall is a character that appears in Miidust Odyssey and Closed Ocean. When Skrall was 13, he was the general of the Starco haters, but turned to the other side. He is 14 years old as of the events of Miidust Odyssey. In Closed Ocean, he is sent to the pending Jail for murder. He is the long lost brother of Mario and Luigi, which he discovers during Closed Ocean. He is currently 15 years old. Appearance Skrall has the appearance of a typical Mario Brother, wearing a black hat and shirt and white overalls, as well as black shades. He wears these clothes during both Closed Ocean and Miidust Odyssey. At age 13, he had a short saying the words "GOT NUTZ" with an arrow pointing to his crotch, a backwards cap, a ring on his nose, his moustache was still growing in. He later had a Hitler-esque outfit during the great stardom war, which he later discards after changing sides. When first introduced in Miidust Odyssey, he is disguised as a girl at first, but his cover is blown by Jorvin after removing his wig. During Miidust Odyssey, he has a slightly smaller nose, less thick eyebrows, and no moustache. His nose gets bigger and he gains a moustache in Closed Ocean. In the video games, he appears as Marie from the game Splatoon wearing only a shirt, his hat and his moustache. Personality Skrall tends to think he's better than his brothers. He also claims to have a special game card of ''Tomodachi Life''. ''(Which does not exist at all, but tred to prove it in a YouTube video called "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT THE M RATED TOMODACHI LIFE GAME CARD IN A 3DS!!!!! (NOT FAKE!!!)") In his younger days, Skrall presented himself as a temperamental and irreverent brat, becoming annoyed when Jorvin felt his chest to confirm he was male. On one occasion, he challenged all five of the members of the Jormoon group with only a small knife when they were considering what to do with him. Skrall was rather brave, but reckless, as he gathered the courage to flee from his former base and join the Starco fans and opted at one point to swim from a boat to a shore barely visible over the horizon. However the bravado doesn't prepare him for the Stands he meets. As foretold by Jorvin, Skrall still only drags the Jormoon Group down to the point of risking their own lives, especially in the battle against Wood Man, where he fails to perform a surprise attack by screaming for help instead of using the time he had to run. Skrall fancies himself a handsome young man, even though the only one to have shown interest in him was Bonzi Buddy, who tried to befriend him. When he tagged along with Jorvin and his friends, he tried to catch their attention by commenting on his growth and backstory, to everyone's disinterest. He eventually develops respect and admiration towards Jorvin, appreciating his looks and attitude. In Closed Ocean, he has noticeably matured. Described at first as 'the type of person that doesn't help other people', even Pip tells pending that 'if Mario wasn't there to keep him calm, there is no knowing what Skrall would do'. However, after meeting Jorlyne, she becomes his drive for fighting. Selfless and valiant, he isn't afraid to risk his life for her. When they aren't in danger, he will use anything in his arsenal to woo Jorlyne to his willies -though he is hardly successful and are moments of comic relief. Once he realizes that she is in danger, he will jump into the fray with little regard for his own safety. In love with her courageous and burning determination, Skrall mused that given the chance, he would follow Jorlyne for eternity. Although he is devoted to Jorlyne, he will treat anyone who isn't her badly. His noble and protective persona thins to show his otherwise menacing and intimidating tendencies. Whether friend or foe, Skrall won't hesitate to kill anyone who disturbs his happiness with Jorlyne. On one occasion, he threatens pending to not interfere with his work, almost strangling her when she almost disobeyed. While he is more than willing to jump into action for Jorlyne, he refuses to help anyone else unless he knows that Jorlyne needs them. The main exception to this is of course, Jorvin Kevjor, wanting his approval for his marriage proposal to Jorlyne. Abilities Weapons Skrall claims he is too cool to use standard Mario powerups, so he uses weapons like guns and nukes. He is also skilled at using Bob-ombs. Hinga Dinga Durgen Hinga Dinga Durgen is a mechanical humanoid Stand resembling a Skrall from Bionicle, its sword makes it powerful when fighting up close. Its true strength lies in its set of abilities that allow it to easily take advantage of the environment, making Hinga Dinga Durgen a reliable ally during a fight. Its abilities are: * '''Stand Power storage '- When Hinga Dinga Durgen hits something with its sword, the force of the impact is "stored" inside the object. Whenever Skrall wills it, the accumulated energy can be released outside of the object in the form of Hinga Dinga Durgen's blows from its sword from inside the object. Alternatively, Skrall can put Hinga Dinga Durgen inside someone's body, so that whatever damage the target suffers will be transferred to Hinga Dinga Durgen instead, protecting them from harm. If need be, Hinga Dinga Durgen can become a part of the person and replace a lost limb. * 'Brutal restructuring '- Hinga Dinga Durgen's signature ability is to phase through solids and then freely change their insides by hitting them with its sword. By charging inside an object or person, Hinga Dinga Durgen can freely manipulate their internal structure with its sword; either to destroy them or piece them together anew. It can even charge into Stands to modify their structures, as when Skrall grafted a frog's brain into pending. Through this ability, Skrall can create complex structures like spring traps or freely change the whole form of the object, for instance displacing the opening and neck of a bottle along its side or changing someone's bone structure and muscle into springs. Hinga Dinga Durgen can forcibly remove harmful but impossible to sever objects like parasitic plants in Jorlyne's body or do the reverse and embed foreign objects inside the body, like chocolates to change the shape of Skrall's face. Involvement in plot Background Before the Jormoon group encountered Skrall, he served his fellow Starco haters and listened to all of Lori Loud's commands. He did many things to the fanbase, he shot fans down, bombed their bases, and even doxxed them. One day, Lori had a big job for General Skrall. She told him to sneak in as a Starco fan and infiltrate one of the bases to gain information to exploit them. It turns out the fans made a cartoon to make Skrall mad. The show was called Generalbob Skrallpants, which was made into an actual spinoff cartoon. Surprisingly, this amused Skrall and convinced him to switch sides. He left the base to tell Lori about quitting, and in response, she told Skrall that he was "literally the best", and that nobody else could possibly lead the army like he could. Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Skrall left the base to go to the Starco base, discarding the uniform he once wore. Lori eventually committed suicide after 2 days without her general and Skrall's former army couldn't come up with any plans, so they captured him, tortured him and left him for dead in Long Dong. Miidust Odyssey Skrall first appears disguised as an injured stowaway girl on the cruise ship that Bulk Bogan had boarded. He is found by one of the sailors who threatens to turn him to police when they reach shore. He then lies, saying he is going to Long Dong to meet his father. He realizes that he was going to be imprisoned and jumps off the ship in an attempt to swim to shore by himself and remain safe. When close to being attacked by a shark (later killed by Hard Time) he is begrudgingly saved by Jorvin Kevjor. It is then that his identity as a boy is revealed and he threatens to kill one of the crew members when the Jormoon Group suspects him for a Stand user. He is then taken hostage by Bulk Bogan when his real identity is revealed, but is saved by Lanie when Jorvin fails to do so and gets dragged into the water. He starts to admire Jorvin and his attitude, thinking he is cool. During the battle the ship is destroyed and he accompanies the group into Bonzi Buddy's Stand-bound ship, pending. Bonzi Buddy, revealing that he can talk, finds Skrall and corners him in the middle of his shower soon after brutally killing all sailors. He is saved by Jorvin again and watches their battle. When the group reaches Singapore the boy refuses to separate from them, saying he will meet his father in 5 days. Under protests at first, they agree to let him accompany them until his father arrives because he was too poor to live on his own. Later on, Robbie Rotten poses as Lanie and approaches Jorvin and Skrall; he eventually notices her strange behavior. Robbie's real identity is revealed and he is defeated soon after. On their way to India they leave him behind in Singapore to meet his father, but Wario comes to the conclusion that it was a lie and he is probably an orphan. He then claims that it feels lonely without his presence. He is revealed, however, to have snuck on the train and is following them again. The group only encounters Skrall moments before Wood Man's attack, asking them for a ride in the middle of the street. It is then that he tells the group his backstory, though the group is more concerned about dropping him off and do not listen. Despite stern warnings from Jordan Jormoon about their journey and how he is only going to slow them down, he tags along with the team and tries to bribe them with stolen porn pictures of Callie and Marie and his special Tomodachi Life game card. In the midst of Wood Man's attack the boy ends up tripping while running with the others. Instead of getting up and running, he feigns weakness by screaming for help, at which Jorvin complies to do so, but not before scolding the boy for his attitude and finding out about Skrall's failed attempt to attack Wood Man. The group eventually tells Skrall they are going to give him money, plane tickets and send him back to his home country as soon as possible. Despite his protests, he is convinced by Jordan to stop running away and return home while explaining pending Kevjor's situation. He immediately does so, but not before cheering for Jorvin to save his mother's life. Closed Ocean (Come back later) Criminal record *Attempted murder: Skrall had attempted to kill an Inkling with the name of Doivan D. Inkling with a chair as he was taking a bath. Trivia * Skrall is making a game known as Skrall Kombat. ''He is looking for help here: skrall-kombat.wikia.com * His profile picture on Closedverse was once a cropped porn image of Jenny Wakeman from ''My Life as a Teenage Robot in a fan animation called What What in the Robot. * He shares the roles of 2 JoJo characters. In Miidust Odyssey, it's Anne, and in Closed Ocean, it's Narciso Anasui. * He has an image of Marie wearing his hat and moustache (as pictured). He has had this image since Miidust Odyssey, and it makes a few cameos in Closed Ocean. It is implied that he made it himself. This is his character in the video games such as Miis Out of Meme and Closedverse Kart. Category:Closed Ocean Category:Stand users Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies